Siobhan MacCarraig
Description Personality Siobhan is a functional alcoholic, and not the most pleasant one. She's all smiles in front of a crowd or someone she wants something from, but with anyone else they get a sarcastic, bitter individual. Not the most learned individual, but fairly capable of common sense and 'street smarts'. She tends to take most things in the same grumpy stride she takes all things, so she's difficult to surprise or impress, with the exceptions being strong women and booze. She also seems to have a softer more protective side for kids, though she would never admit it. Feelings and honesty aren't really her style. Appearance 5’4, Black hair, Brown Eyes. Routinely changes hair color, but her natural hair color is nearly black. Rather skinny, but closer examination betrays her athletic nature. Generally reeks of liquor, sporting only half the necessary clothes considered decent by society, but given the opportunity for some drama, will spruce herself up nicely. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Alchemy Jug - An enchanted jug that can produce different liquids every day. Siobhan mostly uses this to fuel her drinking problem. Bagpipes - An instrument from her homeland. Unfortunately. Bracers of Defense - Enchanted bracers that boost her AC +2 Cloak of Protection - Enchanted cloak that boosts her AC +1 Ink of Wild Might Tattoo - Tattoo on Siobhan's hip/thigh area with magical properties. It depicts a stylized wasp. Rope of Climbing - A magical rope with several command words that can automatically tie itself, retract, or untie itself at Siobhan's will. She thought it would be funny to use safe words as command words, such as 'greenlight' for attaching or constricting, and 'redlight' for releasing. It's probably best not to try out other commands around this thing. Side-Ass Pants - Purple pants with side ass slits. Think hakama but sluttier. Whap Stick - Siobhan's staff. She rarely keeps one for more than one mission, as wood tends to shatter against tougher things like armor or scales. They are usually just things she finds on the ground. History Canon General Knowledge She’s fairly closeted about her past, outside of her work history, and even that’s sparse. She claims to be a former carnie, and that she slowly developed her fighting style based on self-defense techniques and her acrobatic training. After a particularly terrible bender, she woke up in a strange city with 15 gold to her name and most of her clothes missing. Ever the opportunist, she saw an ad promising cheap drinks and a place to stay and joined the guild. Her main goals remain to escape her past by any means necessary, and to drink her weight in whiskey. During Season 2, her first mission was in Bereluth, where she seduced Cohessa and befriended Kalvor, both of whom appeared in town that day. During the ballroom episode, she became particularly attached to Dexter Pahldrick Jr., one of Alkote Berekt's children, and did her best to keep him away from other weresharks to stop him from transforming. She also participated in the final battle with the weresharks and Dexter Pahldrick Sr., crashing a skimmer into a pirate ship, and squaring up with Alkote Berekt himself in an attempt to protect her friends and Dexter Jr. During the post-finale party she won beer pong with Aius, and got blackout drunk and slept with some kind of pirate queen with real nice tiddies. In Season 3 she has mainly been a support to other characters, as most of her abilities involve hitting things. A mysterious figure from her past, Flora Albero, also surfaced during the Harvest Festival, and though she has revealed no details about the nature of their relationship, it is clear Flora scares Siobhan more than any beast the Guild has faced so far. RP/Spoilers In a conversation with Hedwyn, Siobhan revealed that Flora was a former lover who died due to Siobhan's rash actions. (See Vodka Aunt and Sheep Boy for details) During several drunken accidents, most bar patrons have noticed that Siobhan's natural accent is not the one she speaks with in daily life, and that she speaks a human dialect no one seems to have heard of, but is Mercendian in origin. Siobhan has discussed having a father figure orc known as Levi, who taught her orcish during her circus years, to Aius, and no one else. In her conversations with Flora and internal monologues in Season 3 it was revealed that her real name is Sabela de la Rocha. Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Aius the Machine - Like everyone else in the guild, she has had weird middle of the night conversations with him, and epic middle of the day battles. He often performs a fastball special with her. She admires him greatly, though she does not aspire to be like him in any way. She knows her limits. Hedwyn Blackwell - As one of the younger members of the guild, Siobhan has been particularly protective of him. She has had significant interactions with him in RP threads, and he reminds her of one of her former circus-mates. He is a good good boy and she loves him. Iosin the Beloved - Siobhan initially flirted with her, and assisted with burying the body of her first kill. Siobhan now lives in the uncomfortable valley of "I value you as a person and you're a little too immature for me to pursue but DAMN those big teeth tho". Iosin has attempted to check in on Siobhan once or twice, but generally gets annoyed with Siobhan's deflections. Kalvor Trueheart - She thinks he's an idiot, but he's one of her best friends. They started with the guild on the same day, so they're kind of awkward coworkers who just had no idea what was going on and bonded over this. She tends to roast him the most because he's fairly calm about it, but she does genuinely care, and lept straight into a hell-swamp for his body during one of their first interactions with the shadowfell. Reese S. McCupson - As the resident bartender at the Adventurer's Guild, he sees the most of Siobhan, and she appreciates his discretion and stories. He considers her to be a sister, especially because of her supposed heritage, but she feels guilty that he believes they share the same origin. Tilpshe - Siobhan seduced this princess of the Unseelie fey during the ballroom mission, and she's still fucking terrified of the repercussions. Vitor/Rosalia de la Rocha - Siobhan's parents. She hasn't seen them in 14 years or so, so they may very well be dead. bonds, family, friendships, flirtations, etc. Enemies/rivalries go here as well. Accomplishments * Crashed a skimmer into a pirate ship and hero-landed on the ship and just started beating the shit out of people. * Lept into a hell swamp and used the Rope of Climbing to retrieve Kalvor's body. * Breakdanced so hard she seduced an Unseelie Fey princess. Trivia * Siobhan's personality was based on Jessica Jones, but was revised with more playful elements so as not to be a completely unlikeable character. * Her faceclaim is Freja Beha * Siobhan's roots in Galician culture come from Bridget's wild obsession with Cristina Pato, hence the bagpiping skills. * She was not originally trans, because Bridget wasn't sure about making her first trans character a depressed slutty alcoholic, but by the second or third episode she was played, it was decided she was definitely a trans woman.facts about the character, either the making of them or just the character themselves. * She tries to speak with an Irish accent, to go with her name, but often slips into a plainer American accent when she is thinking or more serious. When she's surprised or believes she is alone she swears and speaks a human dialect from her home village (based on Galician). (Optional Section) Featured RP List Adventurer's Guild Drinking Games Deadeye in Recovery Post-Festival Trauma Roleplay Siobhan and Aius in the Workshop with the Strange Conversation The Insomnia Club She Runs Cooking with Mike Testemuñame Vodka Aunt and Sheep Boy with the Bonfire in the Prime Material Plane Category:Characters Category:PC